


Everyday Superheroes

by Valika



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: "Everyday Superhero" by Smash Mouth<br/>Summary: They are almost like an ordinary family. Almost. Except that they are superheroes: they are the Incredibles.<br/>Length: 3:31</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/34318.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/13460.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Little+Heaven).



[Everyday Superheroes: The Incredibles](https://vimeo.com/18364262) from [Valika](https://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
